Take My Hand
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Cas, a time traveler, is ready to settle down and pick a nice time to relax in. Then he meets Dean.
**A/N: Another back WPW prompt. This was the second one (and the last one before I jumped in). The theme was time travel and here was my prompt: It was fun for the first few millennia, but honestly - call me cynical - I'm pretty over going back and forth, I'd really like to just find a nice time to settle down in and live out my remaining years without seeing all the wonders of space and time…but now I've met you and I kind of want to show** _ **you**_ **all the wonders of space time, but what if you end up as jaded as I am?**

Take My Hand

With a sigh, Cas pulled the lever down and the lights overhead flickered as his time machine started up. Millennia after millennia it was the same thing. Pick a year, pick a place, live there for awhile until his odd presence was questioned or he became bored. He had learned dozens of languages, made handfuls of friends, fell in love once or twice. But the years would pass, the vernacular would change, and he would watch as those he had grown to love would age and die around him.

The walls around him shuddered, announcing his arrival. He checked the log screen to see where and when he had arrived: Lawrence, Kansas, September 18th, 2008, 8:53 PM.

He grabbed his trench coat from the back of his chair, throwing it over his arm. He stepped outside of his machine, currently in the shape of a blue box. He put his key in the lock and locked it shut. The machine began to shimmer and shrunk down in size. Cas walked over and picked it up, now in the shape of a DeLorean. He attached it to his key ring and slipped it into his suit pocket.

There was a bit of a chill, so he slipped his arms into the sleeves of his trench coat. His machine had materialized itself away in an alley between two brick buildings, so his appearance wouldn't raise any alarms. He plodded out into the street, unsure why his machine had picked this time and place specifically. Time machine randomizers and the downtrodden aren't the best combinations.

Cas had actively avoided the early 2000's as he didn't want to mess up his parents conception; they were born in 2005 and 2008. However, neither of them had ever lived in Kansas, so his hope was that his presence wouldn't change his future. Time travel could give anyone a headache.

Out on the street the wind picked up and a light shower had started. Cas hunched his body over to keep out the chill and shoved his hands far down into his pockets. His main goal tonight was to find a place to stay. Tomorrow he could go house hunting. For now, getting out of the cold was his biggest issue.

A heavy hit to the shoulder spun Cas around on the slick cement and had his arms flailing. He looked to see his assailant and was puzzled by what he saw. The man in front of him stared at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, a slight stumble to his step. "I'm sorry dude. You okay?"

Cas was touched by his concern. "Yes, I'm fine. By any chance do you know of someplace I can stay for the night? The room I was supposed to stay in got double book on accident."

"That sucks." The man gazed his eyes over him and a small smile crept on his face. "Why don't you come back to my place? I wouldn't want you to have to put out any more money."

It had been a long time since anyone had looked at Cas that way, full of intrigue and lust, and he felt he could at least indulge in staying at least one night. "Okay."

The man grinned and looped his arm with Cas's arm. "Great. What's your name, babe?"

"Cas."

"Dean." He dragged him to a parking lot and messily dropped a set of keys into Cas's hand. "You'll have to drive."

Cas could smell the whiskey on his breath and mentally agreed. "Of course." He was led to a sleek, black, car and Dean lovingly patted its side. "Is this it?"

He nodded his head vigorously and opened the passenger side door. "Yep." He slid into the driver's seat and took a moment to assess the way it was setup and how it would function. "You can drive, right," asked his companion.

Cas turned the key in the emission and the car purred. "Yes, it's just I drive a manual transmission." The lie slipped off his tongue just as all the ones in the past had.

"Cool. You'll need to pull out and then turn left at the stoplight. Take another right after that and then you'll be on the right street. It's the first blue house on the right," instructed Dean.

"You rest. I can handle this." Cas drove slowly, not wanting to make any mistakes or break any motor laws. The neighborhood Dean's house is in looked peaceful and sleepy. Like out of the picture books. When the car is parked he turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to a stop. He gently shoved Dean's shoulder. "Are you awake?"

He groaned and pushed the passenger door open. "Yes." Cas stepped out of the car and followed Dean up the steps to the quaint house as he hears the scrape of the key being shoved into the lock. He stood aside to let Cas through first and he walked into the dark house. Dean was standing close behind him as he grabbed his hand once more. "Bedroom's upstairs." He leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss to Cas's lips. Dean's pupils widen and a grin broke out across his face. "Yeah," he placed a hand on Cas's shoulder. "I like you."

Cas smiled endearingly. This man was something else. He pulled Dean along up the stairs and when they reached the top they switched so Dean could led him to his bedroom. His heartbeat raced as they crossed into the room, Dean fingers trailing across his body. He shed his trench coat and suit jacket in one smooth move. Dean yanked his shirts over his head and then bent down to unlace his boots. Cas swiftly dealt with his shoes, tie, and button down. As he was working on his belt, calloused hands cupped his face and brought him in close for a searing kiss. He gripped Dean's forearms and pushed him back on to the mattress. Dean's lips broke away from his as a peal of laughter escaped, lighting up his face. Cas removed both of their pants, but when he looked back up at Dean's face he could see the tired look behind the playful light. He trailed kisses up Dean's belly until he reached his mouth, pressing a lingering one there. Cas pulled the covers over each of them and let Dean's arms wrap around his torso. Soon, both of them fell asleep.

-o-O-o-

Cas woke up when the sunlight coming from the curtainless window was too intense. He didn't want to leave this time. He had traveled for years and he was growing weary of starting over in each new place. Here, he could start a new life, and hopefully with the man wrapped around him. Or perhaps he could take him with him. Explore the unexplored. Bring youth back to pick through his jaded heart. He placed a kiss on Dean's cheek and the man stirred. "Good morning."

His green eyes twinkled down at him and a he stroked a thumb against Cas's back. "Good morning to you too." He sat up straighter and shoved the covers down on the bed. "As much as I would love to spend the morning in bed with you, I have to go to work in," he glanced over at his clock. "An hour."

"Of course." Cas rolled out of the bed and searched for his clothes amongst Dean's.

"You want breakfast?"

"That would be nice."

Dean disappeared out of the room and Cas felt happiness trickle in. He padded down the stairs once he had tugged on his clothes, taking the stairs two at a time. He followed the clink of dishes to find the kitchen where Dean, only in his boxer briefs, was pouring two bowls of cereal. "Sorry it's not fancy or anything."

"It's perfectly alright." Cas sat down at the tiny table and picked up the spoon. "Are you better this morning?"

Dean ducked his head down, staring intently at his cereal.

Cas stirred the chocolate spheres around in the milk. "I'm sorry. I just assumed-"

"No, you're fine. It's just-." He slammed his spoon against the table, shaking the table. "God." He covered his face with his hands and his shoulders heaved. Cas stood up and shuffled over, kneeling at the chair and placing his hands on Dean's knee. He wiped a hand over his eye and placed it over Cas's. "It's just so fucking wrong. He was my little brother. _He_ was supposed to go after me, you know? But- _fuck_. Just go. I've wasted your time."

Cas had seen grief in many different forms over the years. This man had lost many close to him and the death of his little brother was eating him alive. He couldn't leave him like this. "Come with me."

Dean lifted his head up and looked Cas in the eye. "What the fuck?"

He stood up and pulled Dean up with him by the hand. "Get dressed and join me outside."

-o-O-o-

His time machine was full size once more and sitting in the driveway next to the Impala. "Cas, I have no-is that a fucking DeLorean?"

"It's my time machine," he stated plainly.

Dean snorted and turned to go back inside the house. "That's rich. You know what? Go to hell."

Cas gripped him on the shoulder and spun him around. "But it _is_ a time machine; they change shape. I'm from the future. I have spent years traveling and when I landed here I didn't want to travel anymore. I was content staying right here. And then...I met you. I was okay with building up trust with you and hoping that one day you would reciprocate my feelings and not out of a drunken night on the town. But, I don't want you to be in pain. I want you to see what the world has offered and will offer. I want you to see the joys that can be found across time. You've made this old man believe again."

He shook his head. "No, that's crazy."

Cas lifted the door to the DeLorean. "No it's not. Take my hand."

Dean eyed the hand held out in front of him. He reached forward and tentatively placed his hand in Cas's. "Okay."

Cas smiled and pulled him inside the DeLorean, already making a list of all the places he wanted to take him.


End file.
